Transkrypty/Historia Księżniczek
Księżniczka Celestia: Dawno temu, tak dawno, że nawet najstarsze kucyki tego nie pamiętają, były sobie Kryształy Żywiołów. Każdy miał swoją moc: Ognia, Wody, Ziemi i Powietrza. Były bardzo silne, nawet bardziej od dzisiejszych Klejnotów Harmonii razem wziętych. Co tysiąc lat, Kryształy wybierają nowych nosicieli. W trzecim tysiącleciu wybór padł na cztery - jeszcze nienarodzone - klacze. Wszyscy ogłosili wielkie święto, znane dzisiaj nielicznym jako Equestriańskie Święto Kryształów Żywiołów. Uroczystość przerwała jednak zła Nikczemna, która raniona przez wiele lat pragnęła zemsty. Magia jej bólu i pragnięcia zemsty przemieniła ją w Czarną Klacz. Czarna Klacz podbiła Equestrię. Na szczęście, dobra magia Kryształów i nosicieli zniszczyła ją, lecz same Kryształy zostały zesłane na cztery strony świata. Księżniczka Celestia: I tak nowo narodzone klacze przejęły na swoje młode barki zanika misję odnalezienia Kryształów Żywiołów oraz doprowadzenia starego miasteczka do starej świetności... Kim jednak były tajemnicze kucyki? Water, Fire, Earth i Air: Ale co będzie dalej? Kim są tajemnicze kucyki? Water: z domu na podwórko Lizzy: O, Water! Pójdziesz z nami na tą super imprezę Lily? Poza tym, Diana ma taką fajną rzecz... Diana: Och, Lizzy. To idziesz w końcu? potakująco na Water Water: Nie, muszę poczytać coś jeszcze. smutno głową i zaczyna rozmyślać A co jeżeli to ta Twisty? Albo Angry Red? Mam nadzieję, że to nie one są dziedziczkami... Lizzy: Dobrze, no to pa. Szkoda. Diana: Ok, to my już idziemy, nie Lizzy? Lily strasznie nie lubi spóźnień. Fire: biblioteczkę Na pewno tu gdzieś jest... "Historia Buntu", "Marzenia", "Historia Canterlockich witraży", "Elementy Harmonii"... No ale gdzie te "Legendy Equestrii"?! Tam są takie fajne obrazki tych Kryształów, no i są wszystkie legendy... Soumer: do Fire przez okno Fire: Moja książka! To ona! Nie... gdzie ta zakichana książka, do kucyka!? Earth: Może odwiedzę Chocolate Drink? Mam nadzieję, że ona coś wie o tych Kryształach Żywiołów... zamyka za sobą drzwi i puka do drzwi obok Chocolate Drink: drzwi Earth? Tak wcześnie... Coś chcesz pożyczyć, jak zgadnę? Earth: Eh, no tak. Masz coś o Kryształach Żywiołów? Błagam, jak tego nie przeczytam, to chyba umrę... Chocolate Drink: Hm... z szafki książkę Może to? "Kryształy - Wielka Encyklopedia". Earth: Super. Dzięki. To lecę, bo muszę wszystko przeczytać! Air: Hm... To chyba nieprawda... się w książkę A może w tym jest ukryty jakiś kod? A może, w ten sposób odnajdę Kryształy Żywiołów? Ale by było! Water, Fire, Earth i Air: czytają "Jak mówi legenda - w trzytysięczną noc (Święto Harmonii) Czarna Klacz zemści się na Księżniczce Celestii i całej Equestrii, sprowadzając głód i chorobę na ich krainę." Muszę ostrzec Księżniczkę! Water: Mamo, czytałaś to? Czarna Klacz! Czarna Klacz! Ona przybędzie do Equestrii! I chce się zemścić na samej Księżniczce Celestii! Mam nadzieję, że nic się jej nie stanie... Blue Breeze: Water, przecież to głupota. I po co czytasz te stare legendy? Rustling Grove: Blue, nie przesadzaj. W końcu Water ma naprawdę bystre oko, że znalazła tą książkę w całej naszej biblioteczce. Water, nie przejmuj się tatą. Mimo wszystko, ja sądzę, że ma rację... Fire: Red, Red! Słyszałaś to? Ale jazda! Czarna Klacz się odrodzi i przybędzie do Equestrii! Ona to musi mieć klasę... Red: To jest stara bajeczka, Fire. Taka, by straszyć niegrzeczne źrebięta, które nie słuchają swoich niań. Właśnie takie jak ty, Fire. Earth: Off... Czarna Klacz powróciła! Ona powraca, powraca! Nieźle... Green! Green: Co? Tylko nie mów, że znowu czytasz te zakurzone księgi. Pewnie powiesz tym razem, że jakaś Kolorowa Księżniczka przybędzie i zamieni kolory? usta Earth No właśnie. Air: Ona powróciła... Grey, ona naprawdę powróciła, powróciła! A co jeżeli zawładnie Equestrią? I zrobi z nas niewolników, jak Król Sombra z kryształowych kucyków? Albo - co najgorsze - zrobi coś Księżniczce Celestii?!!! Grey: Air, opanuj się! To tylko stara legenda. Być może z ziarnem prawdy, ale legenda. Rozumiesz? Legenda. Grey, Green, Red i Blue: list "Moi drodzy poddani! Jako, że czterech malarzy, nie mogło mi pomóc w tworzeniu tradycyjnego transparentu na cześć święta, muszę poprosić o pomoc cztery kucyki - najlepiej klacze. Proszę o zgłoszenie się u mnie w biurze, w Canterlocie. Z całego serca dziękuję za wstawienia. Wasza władczyni, Księżniczka Celestia." Ależ to będzie szansa dla... Grey: ...Air! Green: ...Earth! Red: ...Fire! Blue: ...Water! Fire, Earth, Air i Water: No, ale za co?! Blue Breeze: Trzeba przejść przez całe miasteczko! Czy to nie za długa droga dla Water? Rusting Grove: Jak wyruszymy za niedługo, to chyba nie będzie gigantyczną przeszkodą. Water jest silną, wytrzymałą klaczką. Niedawno, przecież zdobyła swój uroczy znaczek! To chyba ma znaczenie... Jest prawie pierwsza na naszym podwórku! Blue Breeze: Ale teraz mówimy o drodze do stacji, skąd przyjedziemy do Canterlotu. Chociaż, muszę przyznać, że naprawdę jestem z niej dumny. Tak samo jak z reszty trójki naszych kucyków. Rusting Grove: Tak. Potraktujemy to jako jedną z wycieczek. Air: Och, to naprawdę będzie długa droga! I niby jak ja mam się w takim stroju pokazać największej osobistości w Equestrii?! Earth: To przecież z pięć kilometrów! Jak ja tam dojdę?! No, i jak ja do licha wyglądam?! Fire: Umg, to rzeczywiście troszeczkę daleko... Ale przynajmniej spotkam Księżniczkę. A może jeszcze Wonderbolts? Ale byłoby super... Water: No, super normalnie. Droga daleka, a ja wyglądam jak pomywaczka. Super. Water: się zaniepokojona budynkom szepcze Ja chyba bym wolała tą dłuższą drogę, aniżeli tą strasznie bogatą ulicę! Monokl: Ykhym! z wyższością obok Water chowa się za rodziców Water: jęczy No, ale za co?! i kryjówki się Water: Hm, ta klacz chyba ma tyle samo lat co ja. Może... patrzy na Water Water: do Fire Hej, może ty też idziesz na peron? Fire: potakująco głową Water: A może... A może idziesz na peron w sprawie tego listu Księżniczki Celestii? Fire: Tak, ja też. Strasznie to tandetne nie? Water: Trochę. Mam nadzieję, że się nie skompromituję. Życzę ci powodzenia. kroku i omija Fire Water: O, następna ulica. Ile tu sklepów i restauracji...! Ale chyba nie jest tak fajnie, jak myślałam... na ponurego kucyka Ale, jak pójdę szybciej to może szybko ją wyminę... się O, znowu mama z córką! Water: Czy ty też idziesz na peron, z powodu listu Księżniczki? Earth: Tak. Fajnie, że będzie ktoś w moim wieku. odchodzi Water: Ojej! Ale piękne!!! Alira: Ciszej tam! Właśnie śledzę i porównuję procesy życiowe dwóch kucyków: jednego po uprawianiu sportu, drugiego po leżeniu w łóżku. Water: Przepraszam. się O, znowu jakaś klaczka. patrzą na siebie przyjaźnie Water: Czy ty, też idziesz na peron w sprawie listu? Air: Ale fajnie! Dobrze, że będzie ktoś z kim można by normalnie porozmawiać. odchodzi Water, Blue Breeze i Rusting Grove: Jesteśmy przed Ekspresem Przyjaźni z kolei Księżniczki Celestii! Water: O! Mogę się dosiąść? Fire: Jasne, siadaj! Tu jest wolne miejsce kopytem Water: Zastanawiałyście się, po co w ogóle jest ten transparent? Fire, Water, Earth i Air: szepczą No właśnie! Gold: Peron: Canterlot! Water: Hej, Fire, Earth i Air! Chodźcie tutaj! Fire: Ok, jesteśmy. Water: Może poopowiadamy sobie własne historie? Kto chce zacząć? Water: Na pewno wasi rodzice są gdzieś. I na pewno starają się was szukać. Nie musicie się martwić. Fire: No, jasne. Tylko nie sądzicie, że jakoś długo nas szukają? Earth i Air: No właśnie! Water, Fire, Earth i Air: przed Canterlotem Wow! Water: Widzieliście ten zamek! On... jest śnieżnobiały! Nie ma jaśniejszego! Wiedziałam! To prawdziwa kość słoniowa, jak piszą w książkach...! Strażnicy: tle Oczywiście, już wpuszczamy. Opiekunowie: tle To dobrze. Fire: Eh, a ta kość to mało. Patrzcie na witraże! Jak błyszczą! A widzieliście pokonanie Księżycowej Czarownicy? I Discorda? Patrzcie, są tam! Strażnicy: kopułę magiczną wchodzą do środka Earth: Widzicie to? To jest szlachta! jej się przygląda szepcze Oni to na serio mają klasę. Air: Ale piękna ozdoba! do sklepu z pamiątkami Jak bym taką chciała...! Opiekunowie: No, chodźcie już! Bo się jeszcze spóźnimy. Opiekunowie i klacze: Zamek w Canterlocie! Red: strażnika Czy możemy wejść? Strażnik: Macie pozwolenie, czy wezwanie? Grey: Przychodzimy z powodu listu Księżniczki. Strażnik: drzwi Proszę bardzo. wchodzą Green: przechodzi obok nich Patrzcie to Księżniczka! do Księżniczki Księżniczko, przybyliśmy z powodu listu w sprawie transparentu. Księżniczka Celestia: Ależ witam! kopyto opiekunom Dziękuję za przybycie. Mam nadzieję, że to nie był kłopot. Proszę, usiądźcie tutaj. kopytem kanapę Tam porozmawiamy. To bardzo niekulturalnie, gdy ktoś - czy też nawet grupka kucyków - stoi, a gospodarz nie zaprosi go w swoje choćby skromne progi. Blue Breeze: Och. Dziękujemy Księżniczko. Księżniczka Celestia: Tak. Witam was wszystkich w Canterlocie. Sprowadziłam was tutaj, ponieważ brakuje mi czterech malarzy. Wszyscy w tym roku chorują, to naprawdę przygnębiające. Lecz wracając do tematu, widzę, że na miejsce przybyły cztery klacze, co się składa wprost idealnie! Malowanie polega na po prostu oddaniu się wyobraźni, a z tym chyba nie ma kłopotu. Jeżeli będziecie współpracować, na pewno wyjdzie przepięknie. Załatwiłam dla was apartamenty, gdzie możecie spokojnie zjeść i odpocząć. Tak więc, rodzice nie muszę się martwić i mogą pojechać z powrotem do domu. Opiekunowie: Mamy sami zostawić klacze? Księżniczka Celestia: A czy to problem? Opiekunowie: Oczywiście, nie. machają kucykom i wychodzą Do widzenia! Księżniczka Celestia: Za kilka minut przyjdzie przewodnik, i oprowadzi was po Canterlocie. W tej chwili, odprowadzę was do waszego pokoju. Fire: Ale odjazd! Kategoria:Transkrypty